


don’t ask me why (you’re alright)

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, attempt at angst LMAOOOOO, first real madrid fics plz forgive me, how can a dude that stiff?, i think toni is super interesting, i wonder who are his friends in madrid?, short dark haired spanish that is, totally self indulgent; the first for more la liga pairings to come, turns out he has a type LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: their roommates are dating.(but no, they're not.)





	don’t ask me why (you’re alright)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

“tooo~ _niiiii_?”

“hey.”

lucas nods to himself, satisfied with toni’s usual brief response to his cheerful greeting. he toes off his shoes and nudges them to form a neat line because some of toni and alvaro’s good habits are rubbing off on him; even isco makes fun of his newly founded uncluttered lifestyle.

he finds toni in the living room, slouched on the grey sofa with half-eaten green apple and a re-run of _the lord of the ring: two towers_ on the flat screen alvaro had won from his pretentious’ med school annual party or something.

“have you had dinner?” lucas plops down next to toni, who appears very bland tonight with his blond hair and pale skin and plain white t-shirt and his favorite frayed, black sweatpants. bland, but still good-looking nonetheless. lucas watches toni shaking his head as he takes off his hoodie. it’s the least he can selfishly do.

“not yet. is it cold outside?” toni asks, scooting over so their bare arms are no longer pressed to one another.

“not really.” lucas shrugs, bundling up his hoodie and hugging it against his chest. “what do you have in mind?”

“burger king.”

“let’s go then.”

“but you just got here.” toni shifts to sit up straighter and then he’s touching his un-gelled hair, his icy blue eyes elsewhere; signs that he’s probably only slightly nervous or unsure about what he did, or said—lucas is not the type to pry, really, he’s just paying attention. quite a lot.

toni frowns. “i mean, it’s okay if you want to stay a bit.”

“nah,” lucas jabs his elbow to toni’s side, glad to have his smile reciprocated. they’ve known each other for half the semester through mutual friends who happen to fuck on regular basis. toni moved from berlin to madrid on his last year of high school, his conversational spanish is a little bit stilted but lucas has a hunch it’s only because toni is way too quiet for his own good. lucas had helped toni revising assignments before, and his written, academical-wise spanish is really good or else he wouldn’t dare to major in chemical engineering.

“i’ll get my wallet,” toni stands up, the back of his plain white t-shirt is wrinkled.

“it’s not cold but you should bring your jacket.” lucas tells him in advance as he puts on his hoodie again. toni makes an acknowledging sound from his bedroom. “anyway, like i said, at times like these we really should exchange numbers.”

toni comes back holding his phone in his left hand. “you’re right,” he taps something, “here.” he gives lucas his phone and he waits with his hands deep in his black bomber jacket’s pockets. he pulls his hands out again nanosecond later after lucas is done putting his number there. “um. tonight’s on me. last time you brought chow mien and helped me revise.”

lucas smiles, tongue in between his teeth. “aw, if you insist~”

naturally, their conversation falls to real madrid’s upcoming match against valencia on santiago bernabeu. neither are going, but isco had thought about game night for the lads in their favorite pub and toni says _yeah i heard from alvaro, too,_ and maybe it’s toni dressed in all black and hunching his shoulders as they speedwalk to burger king, their arms brushing.

they’ve never talked about it. not out loud. lucas pays attention, remember? at first he only felt the secondhand embarrassment knowing how often they both have to _retreat_ to the other’s apartment because isco and alvaro, god bless them, are their _roommates_ who happen to fuck on regular basis. if lucas was less chill about their mutual ordeal, he would have thought toni was homophobic. toni didn’t show any accustomed reaction whenever lucas, as an act of man-bonding, teased isco and alvaro’s special kind of man-bonding. hell, even lucas had thought that the german hated him for the rather tamed gross comments, only to have his theory broken when toni stayed stoic as dani and casemiro explicitly recalling their ‘traumatic’ experience involving isco up against the wall and alvaro’s flat ass while _everyone else_ guffawed and making wolfish noises and one of the culprits mentioned (isco) just saluted them all. so, no. toni doesn’t hate lucas and he’s not homophobic.

the latter was confirmed exactly two weeks ago.

lucas has been in romantic relationships before, but what he had was nothing compared to what he saw; there was toni, slumped on a bright pink balloon chair, a jagermeister in one hand and his bare, pale chest on display—looking miserable alone in such a beautiful backyard pool, his only attention focused to lucas’ roommate who was busy being the center of the party. what hurt lucas was—and yes it did hurt, if not, lucas wouldn’t be as miserable realizing that he never had anything like toni has for isco—was the fact that _alvaro_ was sitting next to toni on a bright blue balloon chair, donning the same helplessness toni wear on his face.

“toni—” lucas says before he can help himself. he pauses, assessing toni’s muted response, and thinks, _fuck it_. “are you okay?”

toni smiles. tight-lipped like always. “you ask me that a lot, lately. what’s up with me?” he pushes open the door to the small burger king joint near his apartment, holding it for lucas to enter.

see? toni is smart, but lately, for such a smart guy, he stupidly leaves the left side of lucas’ chest throbbing. “nothing, sorry.”

 

 

 

they go back to toni and alvaro’s place, arms brushing. lucas stops by a convenience store to buy a six-pack and a bar of hershey’s. toni doesn’t want anything but lucas gets another just in case.

toni forgets turning off the flat screen.

“shit,” he mumbles and hurries to switch it off, and then he’s sitting right there on the carpeted floor, head hanging low in between his shoulders.

lucas doesn’t plan to ruin toni’s night even further. it’s only thursday. he cracks open a can and pokes it to toni’s limp fingers. when he’s sure toni won’t drop it, he lets go and puts the plastic bag into the fridge, taking one green apple.

lucas sits on the couch, the side he occupied earlier, but thinks _fuck it_ and joins toni in front of the flat screen. “doctor repellent?” he flicks his fingers to toni’s unguarded ribs to get his attention.

“no, thanks.” toni doesn’t even flinch.

“at least drink your beer.” lucas bites onto the small fruit, liking the loud crunch. “is it that bad? you’re not breaking down over one little negligence, are you?”

toni snorts. “ha. no, i’m not.”

“that’s not convincing at all, you know?” lucas licks his lips for any remaining juice. “want me to comfort you?”

this time, toni shows his teeth as he smiles. “yeah? how?” he puts the beer next to the flat screen and lucas mimics the smile because he can.

because he’s stupider than toni.

“i can pretend if you want. you should, i won’t mind.”

“pretend _what?_ ” toni is a smart guy, his bitter intonation is enough to tell lucas that he _knows_ , though not necessarily understands.

well. usually, lucas is not _this_ cruel. he brings his eyes to level with toni’s, opens his mouth, sees the horror but continues anyway, “that i’m him.”

toni mutters a sharp jesus _fucking christ!_ as he gets up to take long strides towards his bedroom. the door is slammed shut. lucas only realizes his hands are shaking when he tries to take another bite because rather than bringing his hand to his mouth, he's leaning down instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [no seriously for years i've been wondering who his friends are in real madrid.](http://saintelsewhere.tumblr.com/post/149530547471/mykroos-mykroos-lucas-and-isco-teasing-toni)  
>    
>  back in 2014 i wanted james and toni to be the hype, but then isco happened, THEN lucas, and [finally morata is back.](http://saintelsewhere.tumblr.com/post/150402246516/freekicking-just-guys-being-dudes)  
>    
>  i still need character cheat for these four though. talk to me?  
>    
>    
> 


End file.
